The following description relates to a shift cable bracket in an adjustable steering column, and in particular, a shift cable bracket having an energy absorbing (E/A) release, the shift cable bracket extending from a shift mechanism in an adjustable steering column.
A shift mechanism operable to shift gears of a vehicle transmission may be mounted to a steering column. The shift mechanism may include a shift lever that is operable by a vehicle operator to shift gears of the vehicle transmission. The shift mechanism is operably connected to the vehicle transmission by a shift cable. A shift cable bracket may be cantilevered from the shift mechanism. The shift cable bracket acts to restrain a shift cable jacket, in which the shift cable is positioned, near the shift mechanism.
Because the shift cable bracket is cantilevered, i.e., only supported at one end, at the shift mechanism, the shift cable bracket must be made of sufficient strength to restrain the shift cable jacket during movement of the shift cable, for example, when the operator shifts gears of the vehicle transmission via the shift lever. Thus, the shift cable bracket must be made of sufficient thickness and size for this purpose. Because of these requirements, the shift cable bracket may be bulky and/or heavy and require the use of additional material.
An adjustable steering column may be adjustable by an operator in rake and telescope directions when in an unlocked condition. In addition, during a high-impact or crash scenario, relative telescope movement of components of the steering column may be permitted to absorb energy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a shift cable bracket of reduced size and/or weight while maintaining a suitable strength to support the shift cable jacket. In addition, it is desirable to provide an adjustable steering column having an energy absorbing (E/A) function in a high-impact or crash scenario.